A patent document 1 proposes, as a method for using a bone conduction speaker that includes a vibration surface pressurized to a tragus to adjust, by means of a manual operation, a pressure between the vibration surface and the tragus pressurized against the vibration surface, thereby changing a transmission ratio of voice information due to cartilage conduction and voice information due to air conduction in accordance with a size of an external noise.